moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Easthaven
* |Row 4 title = Designation: |Row 4 info = A place for the remnant's of Lordaeron to call home. |Row 5 title = Status: |Row 5 info = |caption = Final map of Easthaven. By Niklos Adamant.}} Discovery Located directly north of Tyr's Hand, Easthaven is a settlement founded by the Remnant of Lordaeron in the Fall of 37 L.C. Areas of Note Town of Easthaven Located in the center of Easthaven Valley, the town of Easthaven is the center of activity of the settlement. It is the home of the majority of Remnant members along with Lordaeornian survivors, friends and allies of the Alliance. Bourseillier Vineyards Owned by Antoinette Bourseillier, the vineyards produces a variety of red wines aged then exported for profit. owo Joseph's Vigil A green plateau overlooking the town of Easthaven. Joseph's Vigil is the final resting place of Sir Joseph of Clear of Heart. Whether by the grace of the Light or some other miracle, the plateau remains green, untouched by the Scourge's taint. The plateau's green fields are littered with small white mushrooms, now named 'Lightcaps'. Now harvested for its healing properties. Easthaven Monastery Grounds Residing in the western end of Joseph's Vigil, Easthaven Monastery is the home of the Holy Order of the Remnants. Built using the Scarlet Monastery as a reference, it consists of the grand cathedral, hall of arms, living quarters and a scriptorium. Candduwies Greenhouses Located in the eastern end of Joseph's Vigil, the Cannduwies Greenhouses are tended to mostly by the faithfuls of Easthaven Monastery and provides the town with produce otherwise unavailable to Easthaven. On top of a produce garden it also sports a large herb garden and a much smaller building for experimental botany. Lunar Lake Situated on the northwestern corner of Easthaven Valley, Lunar Lake was christened for a small island in the middle of the lake that only surfaces during the wee hours of midnight when the moon is at its highest in the sky. The lake supports a small variety of fish and waterlife. The waters of the lake empties over a waterfall into underground streams of Eastern Plaguelands. Lunarview Docks A small fishing hamlet beside Lunar Lake. It sports a small dock and a small fishing farm. Netherfern Vale A vale in the southwest corner of Easthaven Valley. It once sported an exposed leyline that gradually affected the flora around it, causing them to be infused with arcane magic and growing to abnormal sizes. Thanks to outside aid, the exposed leyline has been tamed and in its place stands a pond, watched over by the blue dragon, Zerigos. Archivum Tower and Vault The Archivum, also referred to as the Vault, or Library, houses all books, documents, and relics found by the Remnants of Lordaeron. Non-duplicated documentation and books are not allowed to leave the library for any reason, however, members in good standing will not be deprived of access as long as the documents remain within the Archivum's halls. Deadweb Valley Spindlesilk Emporium Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Places Category:Lordaeron Locations Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Eastern Plaguelands Locations